Put your Hands Up
by henna994
Summary: Mikan is a girl at Gakuen Alice that no one knows that she exists but she also is a part of the FBI what will happen if an intruder comes into school and Mikan has to reveal her identity. Will Natsume fall in love with her,she be able to save her class
1. Chapter 1

Okay I was daydreaming about me instead of Mikan for this story but I suddenly decided to make it a Gakuen Alice story

Okay I was daydreaming about me instead of Mikan for this story but I suddenly decided to make it a Gakuen Alice story

**In this story there are no alices**

Put Your Hands Up

_Another day in Narumi-sensei's class_

I'm invisible to everyone I have no friends no family and yet I'm still living a normal life. I do the same thing everyday. I'm a normal student with a secret; my secret is that I'm a secret agent of the FBI. I know your thinking I'm a clumsy nerd at school and an FBI outside it's impossible but nothings impossible.

Everyone doesn't even know I exist I let it be like that I like it like that no one can get on my nerves that way. School I'm already the smartest and have a college certificate but why am I still in middle school it's because I wanted to fulfill my mothers wish. To graduate high school, with a diploma in my hand.

I'm sitting in class reading a book when suddenly Jinno-sensei asked me to answer the question on the board. He had always thought I was stupid but he never knew. But the worst part is that everybody is staring and murmuring of 'who was she is she new' at me I never got attention why now there's nothing that important about this day is there?

Well I could not answer if I wanted detention but id rather not waist my time in detention so I got up. Mind you that this question is a high school question. I walked up to the front, it was a simple formula I wrote the best answer I could. Jinno sensei was shocked and so were the other students.

"How in the world do you know something like this, this question is high school material" said Jinno sensei

I gave the easiest answer I could give

"I'll give you a simple answer, if you haven't looked at my past records I'm a genius I already have a college certificate" I said

Everyone gaped literally but I couldn't miss the reaction Jinno sensei gave it was hilarious. Anyway I walked back to my seat without another word.

Than Jinno sensei classroom phone rang than he looked at me and said yes

"Mikan Sakura you have a phone call"

Why so I have so much attention I don't need it why are these people doing these things to me do they have a life. Anyway I walked to the phone and said "Hello Mikan Sakura here"

It was the headmaster of the FBI

"Ms. Sakura you are needed here at my office immediately it's an emergency, code yellow"

"Got it" I said and without another word closed the phone.

Just than an announcement went on "Teachers and staff if this is you license is A3P69 please go to another parking spot

Damn that was my car I know what all of you are thinking I'm 14 driving a car I must be a lunatic but If your in the FBI you get special privileges. So I tried sneaking out of the classroom unnoticed bad luck was on my side today.

"Ms. Sakura, where you plan on going?" Jinno sensei asked I couldn't say I was going to my headmaster's office and get my car so I just left the classroom

_While with Jinno sensei_

"Class we will be follow Ms. Sakura and see where she's going because I cant leave you alone so lets go." Everyone started getting up even Natsume Hyuuga the most popular person stood up just to see where Mikan was going they all went out and headed where she was going

I was heading to my car and got inside the drivers seat I drove out until I noticed my whole class on the parking lot I was shocked how could they follow me the world is seriously going to end for me. I got out of the car and headed to Jinno sensei

The class looked shock seeing me driving a car I was firkin 14 and I'm driving but I couldn't miss natsume's face it looked hilarious

"Why were you following" I asked meekly

"The thing is why you are driving a car Ms. Sakura?"

I couldn't answer that I was needed to go to the headmasters office until a kid read my license plate of course it was the annoying Koko.

"Jinno-sensei look at her license plate it was the one they said in the announcement."

Just than everybody was looking at my license plate everyone was gasping

"Mikan Sakura is this your car" Said Hotaru Imai

"Yes" that's the only thing I could say

"Do you even have a license" asked Yuu

I showed them my license because I couldn't say anything

Jinno looked at it carefully and sighed

Narumi comes out as well and looks at the scene

"Whats going one here Jinno" Narumi said

"It seemed the car that they were talking about in the announcements is this girls car" said Jinno he handed him my license he looked at it and gave it back to me.

"It seems so" Narumi-sensei said

Everyone was still staring until I spoke up

"umm I have somewhere I must go and it is urgent so I will have to excuse myself" I got into the car and drove off hoping it was all a dream. Everyone was still staring while I drove off

_FBI headmasters office_

"I'm here headmaster"

"okay now I must tell you that your school is in danger because there are people breaking into schools threatening to kill so, be aware of your surroundings. After his speech I told him what happened at school.

"This is bad try to hide your identity as much as possible unless it's a life death situation, got it"

"Hai" and with that I left was really thankful this day had ended

I got up got in my car a drove to school once I got in the classroom everyone was staring at me I banged my head on the door frame. I went my seat without another word. Imai walked up to me and started to talk to me while everyone was listening intently even Natsume but no one knew that except me.

"why do you have a license" Imai said coldly

"I don't have to say that Imai, and why are you talking to me I'm invisible am I not to everyone."

There was complete udder silence until Narumi sensei came in

"Hello my darling students"

My cell phone rang just great

"excuse me" I said and picked up my phone

"Ms. Sakura call a code **Green** there's an intruder in the school said one of my co workers.

"holy shit" I said out loud I closed my phone and called the school number

"Principle, call a code Green now there's no time to waste do it now" I said and then the announcement came on about it.

"everyone get away from the windows to a corner that is also far away from the door **NOW!"** I yelled and they all rushed to a corner

I was still standing just than the door banged open and a man in black came in

"Put your hands up" everyone did except me, Natsume and Imai

He looked at me and rose the gun in the direction of me

Just than he shot the bullet I put my hand out and it hit my left hand. I got out my gun and showed him my badge "Im from the FBI stop right now or I will have to shoot you" he didn't listen so I shot him and he lied helplessly on the floor just than my the officers that worked under me came and did there thing

And everyone else they were freaking out and staring at me with the gun in my hand


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I guess the first chapter was awkward but you people still liked it, I'm very happy for that and review more because it encourages me –cry-

Okay so I guess the first chapter was awkward but you people still liked it, I'm very happy for that and review more because it encourages me –cry-

Put your Hands Up

Last chapter

Everyone was shocked looking at me with the gun in my hand

_Chapter 2_

"Sakura san everything has been settled, you should go to the hospital now and get that bandaged."

"Yes, okay, thank you for your help officer you may leave now" that's the only thing I could say I couldn't even feel the pain in my hand but I know the loss of blood will effect me greatly so I decided to go to the hospital later on.

I took out my handkerchief and tied it around my hand. After I did that I turned to my classmates they still looked in horror, well I couldn't help but think that I would be the same if someone died in front of you.

I walked to my class and began to spoke "You will be held at the school longer because of this incident, I will here no complaining, feel free too ask me anything just don't disturb the officers in their work."

My headmaster came into the classroom and walked up to me "Another job well done Ms. Sakura please take this as a token of my gratitude", he gave me a bonus thank god I needed a bonus "I'm also going to raise your pay because you one of my best people, I will see you around Ms. Sakura" with that he left.

Someone raised there hand and it was Yuu Tobita "Yes, Tobita" "Uh what has happened here" that's what everyone wanted to ask. I had to give him an answer I couldn't just leave them like this scared for eternity.

"Here's the deal, I'm a secret agent of the FBI here's my ID" I showed them my card "There were people breaking into school's who threatened to kill students like you, he was not listening to me so I ……… had to…. Kill him" I said in somewhat a whisper

Another person raised their hand "Yes, Imai" "Why are you part of the FBI?" I was a loss of words no one has ever asked me that, I was thinking of telling them my life story because that would answer their question so I started.

"I guess I have no choice I will tell you my life story" I covered my eyes with my bangs I could see Natsume looking at me intently I look at other students and they were also doing the same thing.

"It all started when I was 5……."

"I was trained to become a murderer, sure my parents loved me but they wanted me to become an assassin. I faked a smile for my friends to be happy. My mothers wish was me to graduate high school and my dad told me once I do graduate to become the most fearful assassin today you might as know her as 'black diamond'.

I heard gasps "Wasn't she the assassin who killed almost 100 in a year" I heard Anna say

I just nodded tears went down my face I whipped them off and resuming my story

"My parents trained me to be the best until that day happened. I saw my parents fighting and my father killed my mother, I was crying my heart out, my father was walking up to me and telling me 'you will soon join your mother' I had a gun on me so I took it out and, and I" more tears were streaming down my face "I killed my own father"

Everyone looked like they had a really sad face some were crying

"My friends stopped talking to me and that's when I became an outcast, I had one thing left in my mind it was to fulfill my mothers dying wish, but I also decided that if I was to kill I would do it for the cause of good."

"When I was the age of 10 that's when I started to be in the FBI, I didn't mind people not talking to me, and I didn't mind living alone, sure I felt a little envious to those who had parents but in the end I jus moved on with my life and try to save others who might become like me even if they don't even notice it."

"Well that's my life story" I said, whipping the last of my tears

"I should get going I need this hand to be fixed so I hope to see you all tomorrow" I walked out the door without anything more to say

_Natsume's POV_

"I feel sad for that Mikan Sakura, trained to kill and lost everyone she loved in the process I feel like I should do something for her to cheer her up, what am I thinking the great Natsume Hyuuga helping someone out, yah right, but for some reason I think I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to help that girl" Natsume thought while still sitting on the floor looking depressed.

_Hotaru's POV_

"That girl she has a horrible past, she needs someone to be there for her, what am I thinking I'm the ice queen I'm not suppose to feel sorry for her but just maybe I could help her out a bit.

_End of POV's_

I'm in the hospital getting surgery on my hand don't worry I'll be asleep when that happens. It felt awkward telling the class my story but I also found relief by telling someone my story. I just hope tomorrow wont be a bad day. Ow watch it lady you just pushed an injured person, not that I would hay that out loud that is but that did hurt, oh well.

AN: Hope you people like this, please review or face the consequences (jokes)


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm finally on my 3rd chapter hope you all like it

So I'm finally on my 3rd chapter hope you all like it

Put Your Hands Up

Okay I went to the hospital to get the surgery done and then went back home I was thinking to myself tomorrow is going to be a long day and stupid cast on my hand it's really itchy oh well I should get some shut eye.

_The next day_

I got to my class, no surprise everyone is staring at me like I'm some freak well I think I do look like a freak with my cast on, moving on, I went to my seat and started to read.

This Yuu guy comes up to me and asked me how I am

"Are you okay Sakura san" Asked the worried Yuu

"I'm Peachy keen thank you" I replied to him

"If you need anyone to talk to, you could come to me" said Yuu

I felt like I was going to cry, I nodded and said my thanks and then he walked away

Anna and Nonoko came up to me next

"Hi Mikan san were sorry for everything and we want to be your friend" I heard them say I thought it was pity so I asked them

"I don't want pity"

"Were not pitying you we want to get the chance to get to know you better"

"Okay than fine, just leave me alone for now" I told them because I was so use to be being by myself.

I see the Natsume Hyuuga coming this way, well his seat was next to mine so no surprise there.

You could say my day went well except the fact that everyone is talking to me now, asking about my hand and what knot.

The next day came and I was walking down the halls to my class until I bumped into someone of course it's the famouse king Natsume who I bumped into

"Itai" I said, hey I fell on my butt of course it would hurt

"Watch where your going _Polka dots_" I heard him say it took me a few moments to understand what he said than it hit me

"Y-you, y-you PERVERT!' I said to him because he was one at the moment

"Well you weren't watching where you were going and when you bumped into me I saw them." Said Natsume with a smirk

"Hmph, you bumped into me" I said and got up and walked to class

"I don't know how you part of the FBI if you're this clumsy" He said to me before I left

_Natsume's POV_

"I think that should brighten up her mood" I thought with a smirk, "I'll help her to get cheerful again in my own way." And I also walked the direction to class

_End OF POV_

"Ohayo Mikan chan" I heard the almost twins say

"Ohayo" I said

"Ne, ne Mikan chan can we give you a makeover" Asked Anna

"Uh, No" I said with a normal tone

"If you don't do it I will sell these pictures" Said Hotaru

My eyes went wide, it was me in a bunny suit, "How, How did you get that?" I said trembling

"You don't need to know, know you have to do the makeover" I heard her say

"Blackmailer" I said and decided to say okay to it. I nodded and I heard Anna and Nonoko shriek with excitement

Man Imai san I will get you back one day, just one of these days I said to myself and smirked.

"Okay we will meet at your _house_ at 6:00" I heard them say

"Wait my house no, no, no way your coming to my house" I told them then I saw Hotaru raising up the pictures.

Than I had to agree I had no option.

I heard Imai san say "Everyone meet at Sakura sans house at 7:00"

I was beyond shock no way she did that, how could she I was about to protest when she out the picture to my face, again I had no choice and nodded my head. Today is really going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

I like writing this story its fun hope you all enjoy

I like writing this story its fun hope you all enjoy

Put Your Hands Up

I was at home it was nearing 6, my hell will be coming by soon

_Ding Dong_

Oh wait it's already here, I thought to myself before letting them in one thing for sure I knew is don't ever let anyone go to the basement and my room **ever**.

I opened the door to see Anna, Nonoko and Imai there

"Hi Mikan chan, you have a nice home" Said Anna

"Thanks, Imai why are you here?"

"I can't come here?" she asked

"No, it's just I wouldn't think you would be here by 7"

"Well I'm here so ha"

"Well let's go to your room Mikan"

My eyes went wide eyed

"NO!" I said until I realized what I said

"I mean no lets do this makeover in the living room" I said trying to not be suspicious

"Okay than let's go to the living room"

They half dragged me half walked to my living room

"Let's get started" Nonoko said

That's when hell was definitely approaching Anna and Nonoko look scary when doing make up.

"Okay just a little bit of lip gloss and were done" Said Anna

I looked at myself at the mirror I was shocked was that actually me well that was a corny line to say anyway woah I look good.

"So Hotaru what do you think" Said Nonoko

"Great" one simple word that wraps up a sentence

"It's almost 7 lets also get ready" said Anna

_Ding Dong_

MY DOOM HAS ARRIVED it looked like it said when I was looking at the door. I opened the door and there were all my classmates when I say all I mean all.

They all came into the house and I was to make sure that none of them go to my room or the basement.

"Okay so everyone is at my house now what Imai, I didn't plan it you did so now what"

"Before you go roaming around my house you guys can't enter my room or the basement got it"

"Yah, Yah" said Koko

"Do you have a sound system" asked Mochu

"Yah it's in the living room" I pointed the room and everyone went in there

"You have the new disc of Linken Park no way it's so hard to get" Said Koko

"Well I got first dibs on it, so yeah" I said

Everyone was listening and dancing to the music but I didn't see Koko leaving.

_Koko's POV_

I was trying to find the bathroom but I couldn't and than I saw a door I opened it and there were stairs so I went down and what I saw shocked me and I screamed.

_End of POV_

"Ahhhhhhh"

I heard "Oh shit" I ran to the basement the door was opened and went down, darn it Koko was in there on the floor staring at the room.

The room was filled with killing devices, I turned around and say the whole class behind me wide eyed. I told everyone to come upstairs and I would tell them everything.

So we all went to the living room and I started to explain

"Those were all devices I used when I was 'black diamond the assassin', my parents bought me all those when I started to become an assassin………..

AN: This might be getting boring for all of you I'm very sorry but I couldn't think of anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everything is pretty hectic so I didn't get around to it

Put Your Hands Up

"My parents bought those devices for me thinking that I would be the best assassin, and looking at it now I was."

"Wait why did your parents want you to become an assassin?" Imai said

"We run in a family of assassins that's why."

"So you had no choice in this?" Anna asked

"Nope none at all" I said

"Anyway I never got around to burning those devices, I should do that soon"

"So were your parents your only family" Asked Natsume (omg)

Everyone started staring at Natsume, the Natsume Hyuuga talking out of nowhere was rare.

"Well, hmm yah my brothers gone so I live alone"

"Wait you had a brother what happened to him?" Asked Yuu

"Well my dad didn't want him to be an assassin so I had to do it, my brother was really mean he would hurt me, so I got rid of him"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Screamed Nonoko

"Of course… not I sent him to Alaska"

"Oh…. Nevermind" said Nonoko

"And I know I told everyone to stay away from my room and the basement, didn't I Koko?" I glared at him

He gulped "Y-yes"

"Do you guys want to see me burn the devices or do you want to continue the party?"

"Burn them" Almost everybody said

I got out a match and went to the basement, the rest followed, I lit the match and through the pile of devices.

It burned with its scorching, bright flames that everyone thought was amazing. Everything turned to ashes and in the end I smiled.

We went back upstairs and everyone started to leave, the last ones left was me and Natsume.

"So uh are you leaving?" I asked

_Natsume's POV_

"Hn, see you later Polka" I said and kissed her on the cheek and left with a smirk. Its going to be a fund day tomorrow.

"HHHHYYYYUUUUGGGGAAAA" I heard her scream but I didn't turn around I just waved and left.

_End of POV_

I can't believe he just kissed me on the cheek. Stupid Hyuuga. But I can still feel the warmth from his lips on my cheek. I smiled and went to sleep.

The next day, I went to school in my car, on the way I saw Hyuuga walking by himself, I thought of giving him a ride.

"Hey Hyuuga, want a ride" I said through the window, I saw him stop and stare at me he shrugged and walked to my side of the car.

"What's up with the offer Polka" He said

"No reason, just asking"

"Sure" he went to the other side and got into the passengers seat

"Nice car" he said

"Thanks it's new" I said with a happy smile

We arrived at school I parked my car and we walked side by side to the school entrance, people started to stare at us.

"I wonder why there staring"

"It's because you're walking with me" I heard him say

"Sure it is" I said

"I'm only speaking the truth" I saw him smirk

"Right, were here" I saw him opening the door for me

"Of course princess, after you" I rolled my eyes

"Okay have you had to much sugar because you're going loco"

"Just go in, you should be lucky I even opened the door for you"

"Of course I should be lucky" I snorted

I went to my seat and unfortunately it was beside his

Anna and Nonoko start coming up to me

"Are you guys a couple because rumors have been going around"

"NO!!"

"Yes" Natsume said

"Natsume stop lying"

"Well they would have figured it sooner or later"

"Natsume you're lying"

"No I'm not, were officially a couple now"

"Oh god someone help me"

"I will be gladly to help you"

"So now your calling yourself God, someone help me"

_Bakabakabakabaka_

"IMAI!" We both shouted

"You two were to loud I couldn't help it, stop doing your lovers quarrel" I blushed Natsume smirked

"Yah we should stop _honey_

"N-A-T-S-U-M-E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

AN: You guys like it I worked pretty hard on this one well not really but you get my point.


	6. new students

Sorry I haven't been updating I have been really lazy these days…

Its like any other day of school, pfft, I would be lying if I said that. I'm going to school today I decided to walk and I see Hyuuga waving no I mean putting his hand up at me like a wave. I stopped near him and asked him a quick "What do you want" look.

"Hey Polka, not driving to school?"

"Stop calling me that pervert, and yes I decided to walk I don't have to drive to school everyday of my life" I said sarcastically.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" He said smirking

"That's because you were in my dreams" I said muttering

"Wow you really like me if I'm in your dreams"

"Yah right, haunting me day and night, I sure do like you" sarcastically said

"I know you do"

"Oh please I'm moving ahead"

"Aww _honey _I was just having a little fun"

"You plus fun haha" see the sarcasm in her voice

"Tch, whatever, lets go" walking in front of her

"Who said I wanted to go with you?"

"Just come on….._Girls who created them_" he said in a whisper

"Sheesh well sorry for being an annoyance, it's your own fault"

They finally arrived at school…together

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS NATSUME SAMA!!!"

"What is he doing with the girl?"

"You think there dating"

"No way with someone as ugly as her"

Then Natsume held Mikans waist

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO PLEASE NATSUME SAMA DUMP HER AND DATE ME!!!!"

"Well anyone can recognize that voice its Permy" mikan said in her head

"Get your hand off me Hyuuga"

"Why should I you're my girlfriend"

"Who said"

"I said, and what I say always goes"

"Fine then I want a breakup"

"Sure you do.."

"You know your getting on my nerves" Mikan said raising her fist

"Fine with me"

"I will kill that man" Mikan said in her mind, thinking very evilly.

They reached the classroom and both went to there seats which sadly was right next to each other in Mikans case.

"Good morning class!!" Happily said by Narumi In a very frilly with ribbons dress….

"We have a new student today"

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I hope he/she is hot" hoped people in the class except you know

"Come in"

A boy walked in with blue hair and hazel eyes… and God all girls thought he was HOT

"Hajimemashte my name is Rui Hagizawa" (Ruu-ee) he scanned the room and saw a wide eyed Mikan

He smirked at her and waved hi at her "Hi Mi-chan"

"Rui chan" Mikan said almost on the verge of tears

Natsume was watching the exchange of words and looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Well looks like you know Mikan chan why don't you sit in the empty seat in front of her" Narumi said

"Sure"

He started to walk to his seat walking pass the girls swooning over him after giving them a wink.

"Long time no see Mi chan looks like you have been good"

"Rui chan…"

"Class we have another new student"

Rui smirked at this, he knew who it was

Natsume saw this and had a suspicious look

In came the new student, Mikan gasped in way shock she looked she just been shot.

He had a very dark colored brown hair and same brown eyes as Mikan

"Ohayo my name is Red Sakura……..Mikan's twin brother" he said with a big smirk

Many gasped all looked at Mikans even more shocked face

"Onii chan"

"I must say I thank you for sending me to Alaska, who would've thought I would learn so many things" Ren said walking up to her

Mikan looked at him with fear

"Hope you will take care of me at this school my sweet little sister"

AN: im tired of writing see you guys next chapter, it might take a long time if im not lazy that is haha.. well hope you review.


	7. Chapter 7

Put Your Hands Up

Continuing from where we left off

"Hope you will take care of me from now on little sister" Ren said

No he cant be, not here of all places, just when I was going to be happy, this cant be, I ran out of the classroom and ran all the way to the sakura tree.

_Natsume's POV_

O God not now, just when she's getting better, damn it, I ran after her after laying a punch on that Ren guy.

I found her at the sakura tree crying, I just couldn't stand it, walking up to her, I hugged her she looked like she needed it. She looked at me with questioning eyes but I just told her "you can cry now"

She nodded and put her head on my shoulder and started to cry again, we stayed like that for a while until she fell asleep.

I took her to her house but it was locked and the windows weren't open so I took her to my house, I laid her on the bed and went beside her. I hugged her waist with her head on my chest; I smiled and said "Mikan" before I went to sleep but I heard her faintly say "Natsume"

_Normal/ Mikans POV_

I woke up with someone beside me when I saw who he/she was I saw Natsume sleeping peacefully I remembered what he did for me and caressed his cheek. He slowly woke up and took my hand away but he held it and smirked.

"What'cha doing polka dots"

"Shut up pervert and give me my hand back"

"Sorry no can do" and he kissed me, a slight peck that lasted a long, long time

I was wide eyed; no way had he just kissed me

He let go and smiled a genuine smile

"I'll be here for you

"Did you hit your head? Or gone insane, and why did you kiss me?

"No, no, and because I like you"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course"

"You will really be here for me"

"Yes"

"Thank you" I hugged him tightly

"We should get ready now"

"Yah

I got out of the bed and headed to his bathroom to take a shower, after I was done I got dressed and walked out. Natsume went in next, I looked around the room , looking at how simple it was once he got out I saw him half naked, I felt a blush coming up

"Like what you see"

"Put on a shirt pervert!"

"Sure, Sure whatever you say

"Lets go already"

"Nice house you got, where's your family?"

"Aboard"

"Oh"

We walked to school, on the way we got a lot of stares from everyone even an old ladies said "What a cute couple" some sempais said "Young love, young love."

We arrived at school and the first person I see is…..Rui-chan

"Rui chan!!!"

"Hey Mi-chan"

"How's it going?"

"Good thanks"

I walked up ahead

With the two boys

"I wont let Mi-chan be yours"

"Too late she's already mine" Natsume said with a smirk

"Not for long"

"We'll see about that" and Natsume walked off to Mikans side

"Poor Mi-chan she doesn't remember what happened between us, don't worry I will get my revenge with you… right Ren" Rui smirked

"Of course, she ruined my life and now we will ruin hers"

"We will break her heart little by little, but first we have to get rid of that Hyuuga kid he's an annoyance"

"Lets go" is the last thing they said before they went to class

_In class_

"SAKURA MIKAN HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO GET AWAY FROM MY NATSUME!!"

"He's not even yours"

"Yes he is, right Natsume sama tell her" Sumire said hugging Natsume's hand

"Get away from me hag, Mikan's my girlfriend" I smirked at natsume for his reply

"NOOOO NATSUME SAMA" ALL the fan girls cried, with ghostly faces

We got to class and went to our seats

I see Ren- I don't want to call him onii chan anymore- walking in with Rui, I wonder why though maybe I shouldn't get to close to him

Oh my cell phone started vibrating, I picked it up

"Hello"

"Mikan we need you at Gulliver drive pronto"

"Got it I will be there" I wrote a note put it on the teachers desk, kissed Natsume on the cheek and left.

When I got there, there was a big gun shooting going on, I got to the commander and got the info

It seems there is a robbery going on and they are keeping hostages. I just think its pathetic

I got out my gun and ran in dodging all the bullets coming for me, I kicked a guy in the stomach, did an upper cut on another guy and did a spinning kick on another guy.

I got all the hostages out in time before the back up robbers came in.

"How many more are there"

I started shooting but they all dodged it, there better then I expected

I started punching and kicking did some taekwondo. I saw a silver pole that I could use.

I grabbed for it and got in to my sword stance, they came running to me I hit them on the head, stomped on there foot and jabbed the stick at there stomach.

I was getting tired I couldn't keep up for this for long, I started using my gun again and got a lot of them

"How many back up do they have" I started asking myself

I couldn't stop now knowing that I had someone to go back too

I can do this, I regained my energy and started fighting again

I think this was the last person I knocked out I was so tired

I turned around just to see a man holding a gun at me, I was shocked, with fear coming into my eyes.

It was Ren

I shook my head in disbelief, but it was for real

He had a revolver pointed to me with his finger on the trigger

"You will pay for what you did to me" Ren gritted out through his teeth

"Dad always liked you best even though I was a guy and was older" Ren said and with continuing that he said

"I see nothing in you that could make you become an assassin"

"I never wanted to be one, but dad forced me too"

"STOP WITH THE EXCUSES!" "I DESPISE YOU!"

"Please onii chan don't, please I'm begging you don't"

BANG

He…..shot….the…gun

"Onii….chan"


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry i havent been updated, but it keeps you in suspense, and I didnt know what to write until today, plus im the most lazy person you will ever meet I will also probably make this my last chapter

Put your hands up

recap

Bang

He....shot....the....gun

"Onii....chan"

Continuing the story

"Natsume, Natsume why?"

"Dont worry polka I will always be there for you"

"But Natsume your, your shot"

"I wont die, well not yet that is"

"Damnit kid why did you get in the way" said Ren

"HOW DARE YOU SHOOT HIM!"

mikan took the nearest gun and charged at ren.

"MIKAN!, I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!"

"NOT BEFORE I KILL YOU FIRST!" Mikan said in a vile voice

BANG/BANG

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH, I WON" Ren said before touching his head and seeing blood

"NO, NO I CANT DIE YET, I DONT WANT TO DIE NOOOOOO!" that was rens last words before he dropped dead

"MIKAN!"

"are you alright, mikan, mikan, speak to me" was the last thing mikan heard before getting knocked out.

^^^^^^^^^___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where..am.. I?" waking up squinting to the light

"are you awake?" a voice said beside me, i turned to the voice and see a man with crimson eyes bearing into my own hazel ones

"N-Natsume?"

He smiled carassing my cheek

"How long was I out?, what happend, wheres.......Ren

"bout a few days, you got shot in the stomach, and you shot ren in the...head, and they arrested Rui for assisting Ren.

"I see"

"I want to go home"

"sure, the doctor said you could go home anythime you wanted when you woke up"

"Thank you, for saving me back there"

"Sure, sure, stop beeing cheezy"

Natsume took Mikan home, and took her to her room

"I... love you"

"And you were telling me not to be cheezy" mikan said raising an eyebrow

"o whatever, later" As he left through the window, but he wasnt gone completely

mikan went to sleep, and natsume slowly went into the room, but mikan suddenly woke up and natsume had to hide in the closet

"Eurgh i cant sleep" mikan said while getting up and getting a glass of water

as mikan came back she started talking to herself

"Natsume loves me huh" mikan said while slowly sitting on her bed

"Natsume, Natsume, stupid idiot"

natsume popped a vain at that one

"and yet i still fell in love with you"

"always there for me, even protecting me"

"and you have a sexy figure, *and lips that kiss by the book" (*from romeo and juliet dont own it)

"God im getting cheezy"

Natsume started smirking alot at that one.

"I wonder why i love you"

"Because its hard to not love me" natsume said getting out of the closet

"Why the hell are you in my closet BAKA!"

"no reason"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO REASON YOUR IN MY CLOSET"

"anyway so you love me"

"You heard all that" mikan said bluntly

"yup"

"great my life is over"

"its just the beginning" and with that he kissed her full on the lips........and then started making out and will just leave it at that, they will not have sex if your thinking that, there to young

^^^^^^^^^^^___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mikan"

"Are you alright?, we heard what happend" said the worryfull twins

"of course I am, I'm not as weak as you think"

"so how much are you paying me for worrying about you"

"Usual Imai"

"no seriously how much"

"Im not paying you nothing"

"You will pay me one day" Hotaru said with a glint in her eyes flying away with her duck scooter

"O well, so much for best friends"

"Well you will always have your boyfriend polka" a masculine voice said behind her

"not if i kill you for your annoying face first"

"Whatever"

"NATSUME COME BACK HERE YOU TWO FACED IDIOT!"

and that was my life from then to now, my name is Mikan Sakura, a former assasin, a secret agent, a girl who has her license, and has the 'most perfect boyfriend' *twitch* just kidding ^-^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

wow i finsished this story after so long i am so happy please review


End file.
